monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nikasia
Nikasia is a young magic apprentice, as she wants to follow the steps of her grandmother Saika and her big sister Kassia. She knows a few magic spells but she's passionate, agile, strong and very talented, so very soon she'll be worthy of her heritage! __TOC__ Overview Nikasia is a Light support/curser hybrid with the really good and sought-after Area Dodge trait. She has really nice Support skills with access to 2 NER skills, both of which apply some nice status effects to your team. And she's got quite the amount of solid Curser abilities having access to 2 PER skills (one single target, the other AoE), multiple skills with effects that reduce Accuracy (ie Blind, Total Blind, Daze, and Sunburn), and she has access to Random Negative Effects. While she may not appear initially to be anything all too special, her specific abilities do lend themselves to be very well in the right scenario, making her situationally fantastic. Pros: *Awesome speed stat *Double Sunburn *Amazing trait *Special gives Self Pierce and Total Blind to all enemies *Low stamina costs *Great supportive relic slots Cons: *Bad stats other than speed *High cooldowns *Has a lot of AoE skills, making her weak to Area Dodge *Outdated movepool *Sunburn is her only good (guaranteed) negative status effect *Can't do much without allies Recommended Moveset *The Light Will Be Mine (Team NER + Precision, 22s, 3 CD) *Blinding Soul (AoE 20 Special dmg + Daze + Sunburn 2x, 23s, 3 CD) *Fear the True Light (AoE 30 Light dmg + PER + Random Negative Effect, 26s, 2 CD) *Enlightened Warrior / Sunshine / Breeze Soul (Warrior for Ally NER + Double Damage, 20s, 2 CD) / (Sunshine for 40 Light dmg + PER + Total Blind, 18s, 3 CD) / (Soul for AoE 15 Special dmg + Blind + self Extra Turn, 23s, 2 CD) If you want Nikasia to have a more supportive role, then choose Enlightened Warrior since she can buff her ally's damage. If you want Nikasia to have more accuracy debuffs than she already has, then choose Breeze Soul. If you want Nikasia to be able to able to attack monsters with the Area Dodge trait, then choose the skill Sunshine. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Darmith's Banner, Ingvar's Banner; Sherezar's Amulet, Alces' Amulet, Osur's Amulet Counters *Since she has many AoE skills, she is weak to Area Dodge monsters. Monsters with Area Dodge, like Wyrmlad, Helgudin, and Hornet, can avoid her many accuracy debuff skills. *Her trait is the best thing about her. So, using a monster with a single target Trait Disable, like Warmaster Barbael, Ingenica, or Wasper, can remove her best attribute. *Monsters with True Vision are basically immune to all the accuracy debuff skills she has since it won't lower their accuracy enough. Warmaster Sherezar, Pierceid, and Gorg are examples of monsters with True Vision. Warmaster Sherezar's True Vision is extremely good against Nikasia since his is a team trait and can't be PER'd by Nikasia. *Zizania, Devastress, and other Pierce users can have their attacks go through Nikasia's Area Dodge. Zizania can also deal heavy Metal damage, which Nikasia is weak to, defeating her easily. Category:Light monsters Category:Area Dodge Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Resurrection Block Category:Evolving trait Category:Supporter Category:Quest monsters Category:Female book Category:Families book Category:Adventurers book Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Causes Pierce Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cause Daze